


Dsmp headcanons i guess :Rolling_eyes:

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Headcanon, Help, How Do I Tag, Other, Trans Floris | Fundy, i mention smplive like once, i think question mark, major character death cause wilbur, more fluff than angst probs, no im not hinting something i swear /sarcasm, watch me project myself onto block men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: literally just dream smp hcs lulwalso ignore my shitty fucking grammar i never writ e
Relationships: All platonic dw dw
Kudos: 8
Collections: anonymous





	1. im projecting right now sorry

tommy with fucking abandonment issues

they came from fucking being betrayed so many times basically

thatsittiaitsmag


	2. HELLOT RANSFUCNDNYY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trans fundy hc time you nerds /lh
> 
> my energy was gonna during the first chapter i'm so sorry guy s

Ok so you know how theres no place to get binders anywhere near the dream smp.

Like t he dsmp members probably have like hermitcraft type shit communicators but thats for messaging and shit i think question mark

So where the fuck where would Fundy get a fucking binder is my main fucking question i've had since i started to project myself onto him a bit.

So it's possible tha t before he moved to the smp he asked wilbu r to buy him a binder at a fucking shop from a city or a village or something

and boom binder for the fox boy yeah thats it thats the whole thing cause my brain is just small and can't think sor r y

**Author's Note:**

> how do you write  
> also call me squidboy B)


End file.
